Angel Blood
Plot This part of the Cursed Blood series follows Francine Angelwrath a teenager aged 15 years old who lives with her 34 years old aunt Janette.Her best friend from the kindergarden is Derek Hawthrone,a skaterboarder who aims to be a professional lacrosse player.But,there's something Franky doesn't know about her or her parents. Franky broke up with her boyfriend Warren,and he doesn't want to leave her alone and Derek have an argument with Warren,which is ended up by the principal who give them detention. Later that day,Derek was hit by a car,near the school.Franky run at him,and try to make him to open his eyes,but she couldn't.Then,she accidentally heals him,but she doesn't understand what is happening.Warren calls 911,and Franky goes at the hospital with Derek.The doctors said that Derek is alright,but he has little injuries.Franky stays a little with him,and when he said he's fine,she kiss him on the cheek and go home. At home,Franky talks with Kelly,who reveals to be very mean,and then,Franky talks with Warren,who seems that he want just to be a friend of Franky.After this,aunt Janette enters in Franky's room and she told her about what she did today.Aunt Janette reveals to her that her parents were fallen angels,and the she's an angel too,but not a fallen one.Franky ask her what powers did she have and Janette replies that she can read minds,heal people,turn a bad human into a good one,she can make wishes come true and she can stop anything bad to happen. In the following days,Franky starts to develop her new powers.First,her wings grew,and then she starts to read minds.She discover that she can wishes come true too,when she accidentally makes a sport car appear in front of her history teacher. Few days later,Franky meets her new guardians,twins Chris and Freddie who are angels too.Chris fall in love with Franky,and he confess to her but she reject him.She starts to fell in love with Derek,but he's in a relationship with a girl named Tessa.The Spring Prom aproach and Franky asks Derek if he want to be her partner at the prom,but he said that he's going with Tessa.At her home,Franky asks Freddie if we want to be her partner and he accepts.Freddie seems to know that Franky is in love with Derek,and want to make Derek jealous by holding Franky's hand and whispering to her ear.Franky goes to the bathroom,trying to get a hold of herself but then she saw Derek and Tessa kissing and goes out of the gym.Freddie goes with her too,and mockings her about Derek,making her angry.Freddie approaches her,and the two share a kiss.The following day,Freddie and Franky it seems to start a relationship,after they kiss again,but when he has a fight with his brother,Franky reject both of them telling that she loves Derek and doesn't wanted to toy with their feelings and apologize to them. The next day,Derek ask Franky what's wrong with her and she tells him all the truth about her and the fact that she fell in love with him. The following day,Derek comes to Franky house to apologize for yesterday,but ends up confessing his love for Franky,and she does this too,and the two share a kiss,but Derek told her that best friends shouldn't kiss but she says: not this best friends,and the two kiss again.Later,Derek have a problem from his accident,and scares Franky who,mysteriously,can't heal him.She calls 911 and goes at the hospital with aunt Janette and Derek's parents. Chris deseapears one day and Franky finds him,only to discover that he is a black angel now.He tries to kill her by drowning her into darkness but Freddie saves her,and Chris leaves. Franky seems to evolve as an angel,and when the summer time comes,her birthday comes too.Her aunt throw a party for her,and then goes at a date,leaving her and Derek at the party.Before this,she discovers that Freddie is in a relationship with Kelly,and she have a fight with him,and a war start between them. The summer holiday starts and Franky's 16 birthday party is close.She tricks aunt Janette to go out with a guy with the same age as her in the weekend,and Franky meets Nate,a new guy who moves in Chicago after the death of his grandfather,who was leaving in the house next to Franky's.She invites him to the party and he accepts.They quickly becomes friends but nothing more.Before her birthday,Derek and Franky have their first date in Venice,because of Derek's wish. After the party,Derek and Franky have their first time,but on the stairs with Freddie spotting them.Late in the morning aunt Janette comes home only to see it completly trashed.She calls Franky,and she comes down the stairs only to see Janette very angry.Freddie wakes up too,and turn Franky at her aunt,telling her what she and Derek did on the stairs.Aunt Janette is shocked,but then tells Franky to clean the house or she'll be grounded.It seems that the war beetwen them it's not over yet. Hanna,Janette's frenemy,pays a visit and told Franky that she needs to be at her fashion event.Franky accepts,only to defeat her rival,Emma who is a totally slut but her mother doesn't know that.The fashion event goes well,but when Emma gets jealous she push Franky out of the stage but Freddie helps her,and it seems that they've reconciled and the war between them is finally over. The weeks are passing.Derek and Franky goes to Paris,again,by Derek's wish,and they come home only to see a damaged Chicago.The city it's attacked by Kelly,who is possesed.Franky goes at her home,with Derek.She finds a slowly wounded aunt Janette and Freddie.Freddie told Derek to hide with aunt Janette but he doesn't want to.He goes with Freddie and Franky to fight with the ugly creatures and to defeat Kelly.At first,Franky is afraid to defeat Kelly but at least,she wons,killing Kelly. The angels restore the town,and the people from it knows Franky as a hero,and they know her secret but she doesn't care about that. P.S: This is the full plot.If you want to know the whole story you can read the chapters on http://cursed-blood.blogspot.ro Charachters in Angel Blood Main Charachters *Francine "Franky" Angelwrath *Derek Hawthrone *Frederick "Freddie" Holly *Christopher "Chris" Holly *Janette Angelwrath Recurring Charachters *Kelly Devils *Nathaniel "Nate" Hastings Non-recurring Charachters *Cory Angelwrath *Angeline Angelwrath *Hanna Joy *Emma Joy